Human Blood
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: When Rin inexplicably starts bleeding, Sesshomaru must seek help from the only human who isn't afraid of him. No pairings.


"Human Blood"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the products Kagome has.

It was near twilight, and Sesshomaru's entourage had made camp for the night. There was a fire going, and a nearby steam provided ample opportunity for fishing,which was what Rin was doing. Sesshomaru was reclined against a tree, and Jaken was positioned halfway between the pair.

Sesshomaru detected the scent of blood a second before he heard the scream. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Rin was running full tilt away from the river, blood running down her legs in tiny rivulets. She stopped mere feet in front of the demon lord, who proceeded to discreetly sniff her to determine where she was injured at. His eyes widened slightly when he realized where the highest concentration of blood was. His ward was injured, but he didn't know about human medicine. He needed to find a human to help, but there weren't that many that weren't afraid of him.

"Jaken, stay with Rin. Protect her with your life."with having said that, Sesshomaru took off into the forest.

%%% IN A NEARBY VILLAGE

Kagome had just returned from a trip through the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku and Sango were stocking up on their supplies, while Inuyasha and Shippo waited patiently (or in Inuyasha's case, not so patiently) for their companions to finish. Just as Sango finished the last purchase, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and growled, "Sesshomaru!"

A second later, Sesshomaru was standing in front of Inuyasha, physically holding the hand that was holding the transformed Tetsuiaga up. "I need to speak with the miko."

"What do you want with Kagome?"

"It is of no importance to you. However, she must come with me immediately. "

Kagome stepped over to the two brothers. "Inuyasha, put your sword away. Sesshomaru, is Rin the one who needs help?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's go." Kagome went to heft her bulging, yellow bag off her back, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Keep the bag."

"What?"

"Keep the bag with you. You may need it."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of Kagome as mist swirled about their ankles before solidifying into a cloud. The cloud lifted the pair into the air, Kagome almost losing her balance. It didn't take long for them to reach the forest clearing where Rin and Jaken were waiting.

The second her feet touched the ground Kagome ran over to Rin. A short, whispered conversation between the two humans commenced, and relief was evident o. Kagome's face. "Well, that's a relief."

At this pronouncement, Jaken exploded. "How can you be relieved? Rin is bleeding! She could die at any moment! If she dies, Lord Sesshomaru will kill you for-"

"Enough, Jaken," the aforementioned demon interrupted.

"Yes, milord," the imp sniveled.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome. "Are you she El not die?"

After leveling a small glare at Jaken, Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes and answered, "She is in no danger of dying from this. It is a natural process human females go through as our bodies go through the steps to be able to carry babies."

At hearing Kagome's frank answer, Jaken sputtered. Kagome paid him no mind and turned to Rin. "You will go through this once a month. I'll give you stuff to help."

Kagome dug through her enormous backpack and produced a blue and white box and a green package full of little orange packets. Handing Rin the box, the older human explained, "This is medicine. You swallow two pills, and they help with the side effects. These,"she handed her the green package, "catch the blood. Follow me behind this tree, and I'll help you apply one."

While Rin followed Kagome, the two demons stayed put. Minutes later, Rin and Kagome reemerged from behind the tree, the former looking her Norman happy self.

Seeing his ward back to normal, Sesshomaru addressed Kagome, "It is time you return to your companions, miko."  
Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of Kagome as mist swirled about their ankles before solidifying into a cloud. The cloud lifted the pair into the air, but this time Kagome didn't lose her balance. It didn't take long for them to return to where Inuyasha and his friends were waiting. The second her feet touched the ground Kagome heard Inuyasha yell, "Took ya long enough, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored his brother's barb and headed back to his companions via the cloud. Inuyasha put a hand on his sword's hilt and called out to his brother, "Come back here and fight me!"

Kagome sighed and leveled a glare in Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha!" The half demon cringed. "Sit, boy!"

Fin


End file.
